The present invention relates to an improved absorbent packet and method for absorbing carbon dioxide gas within a sealed container which also contains water vapor.
By way of background, ground coffee is packaged in various types of containers including cans and metal foil packages. After sealing of such containers, carbon dioxide gas is generated within the container. This may cause the foil packages to balloon out, which is not only unsightly but also prevents the containers from being stacked properly. Also the carbon dioxide can build up pressure in cans so that there can be a quick release of pressure in the nature of a slight explosion when the can is opened. Additionally, the carbon dioxide deleteriously affects the taste of the coffee.